Gaston (Song)
"Gaston" is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's buddies, and the villagers in Beauty and the Beast. It was sung to cheer up Gaston after Belle rejects his marriage proposal, and was started by LeFou. It is most famous for the memetic phrase "No one verb''s like Gaston," which became so popular it even appeared as Gaston's catchphrase in ''House of Mouse. Lyrics Gaston: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! LeFou: Darn right. Gaston: No one says "no" to Gaston! Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear. LeFou: More beer? Gaston: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. LeFou: Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. Lefou: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're ev'ryone's favorite guy Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on. Lefou and Chorus: No one's been like Gaston A king pin like Gaston LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! Lefou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" LeFou: Gaston is the best And the rest is all drips Chorus:No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston LeFou: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny Gaston: That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair Chorus: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Chorus: Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Gaston! No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston LeFou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! Chorus: My what a guy, Gaston! Reprise Gaston: Crazy old Maurice, hmmm? Crazy old Maurice... LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking Lefou: A dangerous pastime Gaston: I know. But that whacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only "so-so" Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony, old man See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan Gaston: If I . . . (whisper) LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we . . . (whisper) LeFou: No! Would she . . . Gaston: (whisper) Guess! LeFou: Now I get it! Both: Let's go! No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston Gaston: Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful LeFou: As down to the depths you descend Gaston: I won't even be mildly remorseful Both: Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end Gaston: Who has brains like Gaston? LeFou: Entertains like Gaston? Both: Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? And his marriage we soon will be celebrating My what a guy Gaston! Video Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Songs Category:Content Category:Villain Songs